


boys

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (assumed), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Realization, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, It's summer break though, Keith is scared of rejection, Lance thinks he's straight and Keith proves him wrong, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual exploration, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith and Lance are best friends. They’re lounging side by side in Lance’s sofa during a lazy summer day, and Lance is ranting about how great women are.He’s going on and on about their hair, their lips, their different body shapes and how their hips move when they walk. For a while, Keith is silent.When Lance finally falters, he gets up on his elbows and looks down on him with a peculiar look in his eyes.“You know… boys can be nice too,” he says quietly





	boys

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

Keith and Lance are best friends. They’re lounging side by side in Lance’s sofa during a lazy summer day, and Lance is ranting about how great women are.

He’s going on and on about their hair, their lips, their different body shapes and how their hips move when they walk. For a while, Keith is silent.

When Lance finally falters, he gets up on his elbows and looks down on him with a peculiar look in his eyes.

“You know… boys can be nice too,” he says quietly.

Lance knows Keith is gay, so he nods.

“Yeah? What’s nice about them?”, he smiles, encouraging Keith to describe his likes.

“They’re good looking. Nice jaws. Cute noses.”

A hand has landed on Lance’s face, tracing the corresponding parts. Lance lifts an eyebrow in amusement.

“Pretty lips,” Keith mumbles, pushing lightly on his mouth.

“U-huh?”, Lance snickers.

Keith leans closer.

“Their voices are nice,” he says, and there’s something in his tone that makes Lance unable to move.

“Sort of low… maybe a bit rough.”

Lance nods again. He’s right, Keith’s voice in his ear is nice to listen to. He feels a bit like closing his eyes and shivering.

“They smell good.”

Their faces are side by side now, Keith’s dark hair tickling his cheek. Lance can smell soap and cologne, rainwater and cotton. It smells like boy. He doesn’t mind. He doesn’t move away when Keith’s nose bumps into his cheekbone.

He does squeak when Keith pulls back to swing a leg over him, straddling him. The flare of confidence seems to seep out of him when he sees something in Lance’s face, so he sits up before Keith can move away.  _What did you see?_ he wonders.  _What did you **want**  to see?_

“You like curves, right?”

Keith’s voice has strengthened. Is he angry?

“Well, usually boys don’t have breasts.  _I_  don’t.”

At that, it sounds almost as if his voice is breaking. He grabs Lance’s wrists.

“But… flat chests can be nice too, don’t you think?”

Lance lips parts as Keith places his hands lightly on his upper chest, leaning into the contact as if to show it’s okay to touch. It’s more than okay. Keith’s mind is a silent plea of  _please touch me please touch me please just-!_

But Lance doesn’t know. He’s unsure, and a bit scared, so he lets Keith’s need guide his hands. Across his chest. Over his ribs. Keith shivers sometimes, but says nothing as he makes Lance’s unresisting hand explore him. Part by part, he’s led lower, his fingers slipping over soft fabric, his palms feeling muscle and skin beneath it.

Keith stops when Lance’s right hand is resting on his lower belly. Lance is sure he can feel the other’s pulse where their hands are entangled, thumping and thumping and thumping. Keith hesitates for an endless moment, then makes a sound. It’s exasperated; anxious and eager at the same time.

Lance doesn’t resist when Keith finally moves, settling his hand over his hard-on. He clears his throat, eyes darting between the bulge he can clearly see - and  _feel_ \- and Keith’s dark eyes. Why is it so difficult to speak? He wets his lips.

“Are you -? Keith, why are you…?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”, he says. Whimpers, almost. Lance swears there is something stuck in his throat, in his chest, something warm and tight and impossible to dislodge. He sounds strange when he speaks.

“Do I turn you on?”

There’s silence for a while. Then Keith’s voice, so small it’s difficult to recognize.

“Is that bad?”

He shakes his head, instinctively, but what leaves his mouth in a breathy voice is, “I don’t know.”

“Should I stop?”

Keith shifts in his lap, unsure, but Lance’s hand is still over his clothed cock and it makes them both gasp in surprise. Lance wonders how that felt. Of course, he sort of knows – but a part of him is thinking of Keith’s hand on  _him._ How would that be?

He’s in a daze, the faint throb against his palm making him dizzy. Swallowing heavily, he pulls his hand back and lets it rest on the other’s hip.

“No,” he whispers, hoarsely.

Keith says nothing, but slowly loops his arms around Lance’s neck. He begins grinding into his thigh. It’s needy, but still so hesitant. His eyes are large and searching on Lance’s face and he’s never looked so vulnerable. Biting his lip in between each involuntary gasp, like he’s expecting a laugh or a disgusted yell any moment. Lance doesn’t know how to tell him he’s beautiful.

Those words remain unspoken, because  _he can’t, he can’t, he doesn’t know how_ , but he slips his hands around the other’s waist to keep him there. Thumbing over the fabric of his jeans but not daring to go lower.

Keith is pressing harder into him with each move, and he feels warm and heavy against his thigh. Lance can feel the outline of his cock. He kind of wants to see it, but he’s scared of ruining the moment.

Instead, he lets his hands cup the upper part of the other’s buttocks, guiding his hips where they’re becoming clumsy. Keith rewards him with a whine, before he dives in to clutch at his shirt and latch his lips to Lance’s neck. He kisses him there, messy and wet, and sucks dark marks into his skin.

Lance feels his mouth fall open. He breathes a name, and it feels good on his tongue. Strange, for he’s said it so many times before. But never like this.

“Aah… your mouth is…”

He trails off, and the pressure stops, a tongue-tip shyly licking the last mark before Keith is looking at him again.

“My mouth?”

He nods, as if that is an answer. Keith tilts his head. His eyes seem clouded over; a darkened summer storm.

He grabs his hand again, this time leading it up to his face. When he slips two of Lance’s fingers in between his lips and closes his eyes to suck, jolts of warmth shudder through him.

“ _Keith_   _-!_ ”

He can’t help but buck up the next time Keith moves. It rubs their crotches together, and Keith makes a loud noise around his fingers.

Lance feels shaky, and he falls back into the armrest, panting as they keep grinding their cocks together. He’s aware of his own erection now. How could he not have noticed?

The liquid fire running through his veins is clearly arousal. And the softly moaning boy in his lap is clearly attractive. Dangerously so.

How could he not have seen?  _How_  -?

He’s stunned. But he doesn’t have the time to ponder.

Keith keeps his eyes on him as he sloppily sucks down his fingers, moving his hips in hard circles until Lance is writhing underneath him, release building up.

They both come somewhere in between each other’s stuttering movements, riding off the other’s pleasure until they’re lying in a heap, trembling with aftershocks.

When Lance sees Keith’s face, which is flushed and wonder-struck, and pulls his spit-slicked fingers slowly out of his mouth, he knows something important has changed. 

And maybe boys can be nice, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [My nsfw tumblr where there's a lot more of this](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
